1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to auto body protection and more specifically to a fuel bib for protecting a part of a vehicle body surrounding the gas tank filler tube which prevents gasoline and/or the fuel nozzle from damaging the finish on the body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
There appears to be many commercially available devices exist for temporarily covering the top surface of part of a vehicle body about a gas tank filler tube for use when filling a gas tank with gasoline. The current art typically uses a temporary foldable device which covers part of the vehicle's body about the gas tank filler tube. Others disclose nonfoldable protective bibs used to cover a part of the vehicle's body.
While there are many such prior devices, there remains a need to improve the art. Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a vehicle fuel bib which is affixable to the vehicle's body covering only a portion of a body surrounding a gas tank filler tube, which can optionally remain adhered to the vehicle surface in a semi-permanent manner such that the vehicle can be driven without risk of loss of the bib and yet the bib may be easily manually removed without tools.